TV Land
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: If you thought Gabe was the only one to use TV shows, you're wrong. Sequel to "Once More, With Feeling".
1. Chapter 1

TV Land

Chapter 1

Cas was burning up as he curled up next to Gabe. He was immune to this strain of the flu, so he could hold him for as long as he wanted held. He had a blanket wrapped around him along with Gabe's arms, but he was still shivering. Sam and Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but after what happened when Gabe got sick, they weren't really in the mood to go in there. They could end up in Cats or Phantom of the Opera or something along those lines. That's the last thing they wanted.

"Any luck with that cure?" Dean asked as him and Sam walked into Bobby's study. Bobby shook his head no as he shut his latest book.

"This thing is as evasive as sasquatch." Bobby said. Dean started to laugh.

"I've spotted one right there." He said, pointing over to Sam. Sam stuck his tongue out at him. Suddenly, Gabe came running downstairs.

"Have you guys seen Cas?" He asked. "I left the room for one moment and he disappeared on me!" Everyone exchanged looks.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Dean asked. "Where could he go?"

"I don't know." Gabe said. "All I know is one minute, we were asleep and I went to go get some meds to help him stop coughing, and when I came back, his blankets were where he was, but he was nowhere to be seen." Gabe was in panic mode right then, pacing back and forth on Bobby's hardwood floor, making a soft breeze as he did.

"Don't worry Gabe. We'll fine him." Sam said. That's when they heard something, that sounded liked someone hitting hallow glass.

"Hello?" They heard. "Is somebody out there. It's dark and I'm scared!" Everyone looked around, confused to the sound.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked. Sam walked into the living room, where the sound was stronger. He grabbed Bobby's TV remote and turned it on. There, on screen, was Castiel.

"Get me out of here!" He yelled as he hit his hand against the glass. The screen behind him was gray with rainbow stripes. Something that use to be on TV's when the channel would go off the air.

"Cas?" Gabe asked as he pushed past Sam and slid in front of the TV. "Baby, how'd you get in there?" He asked.

"I sneezed and then ended up here." Cas said. "Gabe, get me out of here! Please!" He begged. Gabe touched the glass, trying to get to Cas, but finding it impossible.

"Don't worry babe." Gabe said. "I'm gonna get you out of there." Gabe looked back at them. "Please help." He said.

"Come on." Sam said. Dean and Sam headed over to the TV when Cas sneezed. They got the familiar tingles over their body and Dean reached for Sam's hand a second too late. Because before he knew it, Sam was gone. So was Gabe and Bobby. That's when Dean realized that the furniture of the house was different. It looked like something pulled out of the sixties. Dean looked around. He knew this from somewhere.

"Master!" Someone yelled as they tackled into him. He tumbled to the floor. That's when he realized where he was.

"Crap." He said. "I'm in "I Dream of Jeannie"."

Dean is Major Anthony Nelson. Too bad Sammy isn't Jeannie though. I can think of a few things his "master" would ask for ;). Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam was asleep. He didn't know where he was or why it felt like the floor was moving, but he knew that if it didn't stop soon, he was going to be sick. He wasn't great when it came to being out on the water. Well that and Dean, being the awesome big brother he was, told Sam when he was little that once a year, the Titanic rose from the depths and sunk a ship in it's wake. And Sam, being a very impressionable kid, believed him.

"Winchester!" Someone yelled. The voice sounded familiar. "It's your turn to go help on deck. Me and Jonathan are not here to pick up your slack. Now get out there!" Sam soon found himself on his feet, heading out to someplace that he had seen several times on TV.

"Son of a bitch." Sam whispered as he grabbed the gear that was hanging in the cubby with his name on it. On the jacket said "Time Bandit", which was from Discovery Channel's "Deadliest Catch". Of all the reality shows he could have been put on, he had to get this show. But at least it wasn't "American Idol".

It was freezing as he went out onto the deck, seeing people loading the traps full of bait and grabbing others out. He went to work, since for some strange reason, he knew what to do. He worked harder than anyone else and he got the job done. When he was finished, the guy who had woke him up came and clapped him on the back. Sam recognized him, since he actually did watch the show when Dean and Bobby were obsessed with it. It was Captain Andy Hillstrand. And he seemed nicer than he thought he would be.

"Good job Winchester." He said as he gave him one final pat on the back. "We're gonna make a captain out of you yet." He added. Sam smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." He said. And actually, this work didn't bother him much. It may have been a little worse than hunting, but then again, it might not.

"Can I go back to bed?" Sam asked. "I have a killer headache." He added. Andy nodded and Sam went back to the cabin where he had been sleeping. That's when he realized that there was only one bed in it, which meant he must have moved up in rank and got someone that was really powerful, just a little less than the Hillstrand brothers. He smiled to himself and took the hat off that he had on. He passed by a mirror, then quickly backed up. He was shocked by what he saw.

First, what do you think Sam saw? Second, my TV shows are picked by randomly going through the channels and this was the channel I landed on. And my rules were I couldn't change. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cas had been here before. The six teenagers who loitered around in the basement, drinking beer and smoking pot. He remembered because the loose blonde had hit on him before. What was her name again? Laurie. That was it. He wasn't exactly in love with her advances. But he did love what they did.

"Welcome back to the group." The redhead, Donna, said as she passed Cas the lit joint. He took a hit, closed his eyes, and let the warmth expand in his lungs.

"Yeah Cas." The curly haired boy, Hyde, said. "You're cooler than weakling over there." He said. The skinny boy, Eric, glared at Hyde.

"I'm not weak." He said. "I just don't work on my muscles like everyone else in the world does."

"You suck." The pretty one, Kelso, said. Eric flipped Kelso off.

"Dumb ass." Eric said, sounding strangely like his dad. "So anyway, Cas, why'd you come back to Point Place?" Eric asked.

"I don't really know man." Cas said. He had already shed his tie and his shirt had got traded somewhere along the way for a "Stairway to Heave" t-shirt. Even his pants had changed into holy jeans. He looked like a stoner.

"Oh my god! Is that Cas?" A high pitched girl squealed. That was Jackie all right. She came up and hugged him before falling into Hyde's lap.

"Where's Fez?" Cas asked, his head in a fog. The Pink Floyd playing the background was having a major effect on him, and he loved it.

"Right here." Fez said with his accent, coming and flopping down on the arm of the couch by Kelso. "Welcome back Cas." He said. Cas smiled and nodded his head. He looked over at Hyde, who tossed him a beer.

"You would not believe how much I've missed this." Cas said, popping the top of his can and drinking it. Hyde lifted his own can in a silent toast before drinking his own. Cas lifted the joint back to his lips and let the drug take over. He was totally relaxed, and all thoughts of Gabe, Dean, Sam, or Bobby were gone from his mind.

Haha! Cas is a stoner. I like high Cas. He was so cool. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Where am I? _Gabe thought as he woke up. _Why do I feel like a cartoon? And why can't I talk?_ He opened his eyes to see blue sky and clouds. HE blinked his eyes a couple times and yawned.

"Pickachu, you're awake!" Someone said. Gabe looked at a cartoon boy with black hair and a hat. The kid picked Gabe up and held him.

_What the hell? _Gabe asked. That's when he looked down at his hands and saw they were yellow…and he didn't really even have hands. They were just like tiny fingers attached to his arms. His eyes grew wide. He remembered hearing about this back in the nineties. This was the biggest fad back then, along with Power Rangers. It was….

"Ash, how is he?" A redheaded girl with a side ponytail asked as she ran up. So this kids name was Ash. "That Bellsprout hit him pretty hard with that sleep powder." Ash nodded his head.

"He seems to be doing better now." Ash said as he moved Gabe around. "Thanks to Brock and his breeder skills."

"Your welcome." Another guy said. Gabe was so confused. He was something called a Pickachu, he was hanging out with some people named Ash, Misty, and Brock, and he got put to sleep by something called a Bellsprout. And he thought his imagination was messed up.

"Hey Pickachu, you up for a little battle to get your strength back?" Ash asked. Gabe was so confused that when Ash put him down on the ground, he didn't know what to do. "Go Charmander!" Ash yelled. A red and white fall flew through the air and landed in front of Gabe. A large, red lizard looking Pokemon appeared in front of him with a flaming torch on his tail. He gave a little roar.

"Okay Pickachu!" Ash called out. "Quick attack!" Suddenly, Gabe couldn't control himself. He charged at the Pokemon quickly. But Ash had the other one move quickly. Gabe stopped then and looked around.

_This is getting really weird. _Gabe thought. _Cas! Where are you? Cas! _But then he realized that even if Cas was around, he probably wouldn't be able to hear him if he couldn't talk.

"He's great!" Ash said as he walked and picked up Gabe. "Come on guys, we've got a gym battle to win!" Gabe looked up at him.

_I'm not going anywhere with you! _Gabe thought as Ash picked him up and put him on his shoulder. _I have to find my Castiel! I can't go with you._ But that's when the one guy named Brock handed Gabe something…and it tasted great. It settled Gabe's stomach, but he couldn't stop thinking about Cas.

So when I randomly did my channel searching thing, it landed on a Pokemon show. Well, I went back to the classic 180 (181 if you include Mew-Two) "Gotta Catch 'Em All" ways. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Bobby woke up, he was sitting in a very clean looking office that had many glass windows. There was all kinds of noise, but it seemed to be muffled out by the glass walls that were surrounding him. That's when he felt a sharp pain in his leg…wait, he felt pain, in his leg? Bobby pushed away from the desk he was sitting at and saw that he wasn't sitting in a wheelchair. There was a cane sitting by the desk, but there was no wheel chair.

"House!" Someone said. When Bobby didn't look up, someone yelled. "House!" Bobby looked up to see a woman with a low cut top standing in the doorway of the office. "I've been paging you for awhile now. Must have your beeper off…again."

"Sorry." Bobby said, suddenly sounding a lot more sarcastic than usual. "I find sleep to be an important part of my work habit." After sitting there a moment, Bobby realized that this was Lisa Cuddy and he was on the show House. Go figure he would get put on here. He just hoped the boys were doing better then him.

"You really need to start working." Cuddy said. "Your team is doing all the work while you're sitting here on your fat ass." Bobby sighed. No wonder House was so cranky all the time.

"Well, if you want a case done right, you can't rush perfection." He said. God, he sounded like a total jackass. Maybe he really did make a good Gregory House after all.

"Whatever." Cuddy said. "Just get your ass in gear." With that, Cuddy stormed out. Bobby set there for a moment, unconsciously rubbing his leg. He could actually feel the pain, the sensation of moving, his legs.

"I gotta find the guys." Bobby said. He went to stand when he felt pain shooting through his leg. But he refused to be like House. He wouldn't take the pills. Instead, he just grabbed the cane and went for a nice long walk. Something that he hadn't done in a long time.

So Bobby is Doctor Gregory House! Well, the first time I went through the channels, it landed on The E! Channel's The Soup. And I doubt that Bobby would be good on there at all. So I did it again and it landed on House. Even though I love the Soup and Joel McHale, I couldn't do it justice by adding Bobby on there. It just might not be right. Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I need to go lie down." Dean said as he pushed away from the blonde in pink clothing. The only problem was he didn't even know where the hell a bed was in this place. That's when he felt her arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him. All he could think of was how it was really Sam hugging him.

"Oh Master, what seems to be ailing you today?" She asked. Dean looked down at her, since she was shorter than him. She was cute, but she wasn't Sammy hot.

"Headache." Dean said. "A very big headache."

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?" She asked as she backed away and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean raised a hand up to stop her.

"No, no." Dean said. "I'll just go lie down. No using any magic, okay?" Dean asked.

"Whatever you wish Master." Jeannie said. Dean nodded his head and went in the general direction of where he thought the bedroom was. He set down on the large bed and thought about Sam. He was out there somewhere, alone probably, confused and in need of his big brother to kiss him and make everything better. "Master! Major Healey is here!" Jeannie yelled. Dean sighed and got up to go see what she wanted. When he walked out, he saw the person who played Major Rodger Healey standing there.

"Hey Tony, up for a game of golf?" He asked. Dean sighed. This was so stupid. How did he get stuck in this show.

"Not today Rodger." Dean said. He sounded like Tony Nelson, which was weird because he wouldn't be this nice to anyone who wasn't part of his family. "I'm neat."

"Oh Master, why don't you go have some fun?" Jeannie asked.

"Yeah Tony, get the stick out of your butt. Leave a little." Dean sighed.

"I don't know Rodger." Dean said. That's when Jeannie threw herself onto Dean.

"Then go out with me tonight." She said, hugging him. "We could go out to dinner than to see a show or even a museum. Perhaps you could even take me to see this bug that people are going crazy over. The Beatles?" She said. Rodger laughed.

"Jeannie, the Beatles are a rock band, not a bunch of bugs." Rodger said.

"Well they should specify it better." Jeannie said. "Anyway, we could go out." She said. Dean sighed again. Where was Sam when he needed him?

With Jeannie in control, Dean's gonna need all the help he could get. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"OH MY GOD!" Sam yelled out as he ran his fingers through his hair…or what was left of it. It was chopped short, about as short as Dean's. Obviously, none of the other crew members had heard him, but he was going to start hyperventilating soon. One of the reasons that he kept his hair long was so that Dean would have something to grab onto…never mind about that part. Anyway, he felt naked without his hair.

"Winchester." Andy said as he came out into the room. Sam turned to look at him. "Jonathan wants to see you in the cabin. So let's get your ass in high gear." Sam nodded his head and headed towards the cabin. He remembered what Andy had said earlier. About them making a captain out of him yet. He couldn't worry about his hair right now. So what if it was gone? Slowly, he began to care more about a job then anything. So he made his way to the cabin, where Jonathan and Andy Hillstrand were waiting for him.

"Hey Sam." They said as he walked in, shaking the snow off of himself. The two brothers smiled at him.

"Told you I was gonna make a captain out of you." Andy said. Sam looked at him strange.

"After what happened to Phil, we're taking some time off." Jonathan said. "The Time Bandit is going to be yours Sam. Congratulations." Jonathan added. Sam smiled at him. He couldn't believe it. The longer he stayed here, the less he cared about hunting or the fact that Cas was out there somewhere, sick, and they were all trapped within TV shows with no idea how to get out. At least they weren't singing.

"Thank you both so much!" Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"You'll take good care of her until we get back, right Sam?" Andy asked. Sam nodded his head, still smiling like a fool.

"You can count on me." Sam said. Andy nodded his head.

"I know Sam." Andy said. "You're pretty much like family. I know I can trust you more than I can some of these other guys. Right Jonathan?" Andy asked. Jonathan nodded his head.

"You're pretty much like one of us." He said. "Welcome to the family business Sam. We're crab fishers man. And business is good." He laughed. Sam nodded, almost all memories of his other family business slipping from his mind.

Okay, so in the series of Deadliest Catch, there was a captain on there named Phil who died on the show, sending everyone into shock. The Hilstrand brothers handed their boat over to on of their crew members and decided to take it easy. It was really sad. But now Sammy gets to take over. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I never realized how many stars there were up in the sky." Cas said as he laid on the catwalk that ran around the Point Place water tower. Him, Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez had all went to the water tower to sit back and relax, to just look up at the stars and think about nothing.

"You know, the government always tells us that it's just gas circling around us, but I think that they're all the souls of people who were killed by the government to hide their own greed." Hyde said as he sipped on a beer.

"Totally man." Cas said, taking his own drink. He looked over at Kelso. "So, gonna fall off the water tower yet?" He asked. Eric started laughing.

"Burn!" Fez sad. Kelso smacked him on the arm.

"I'm not gonna fall." Kelso said. "I'm much more graceful than that this year." He said. Eric started laughing again.

"That's what you've said for the past seven years." Eric said. Kelso stood up, a little wobbly from his lack of brains and a little too much alcohol.

"I, Michael Kelso, will not fall of this water tower ever again." He said. He leaned against a railing that he should have known was loose, and he went falling off the water tower. Hyde, Fez, Eric, and Cas all jumped up as Kelso landed hard.

"Kelso!" Cas yelled. "You okay?" He asked.

"Peachy." He yelled back to them. "But I think we should go visit Mrs. Foreman at work. My left arm is pretty numb and bent kinda weird." Eric looked at them.

"Crap." He said. "My mom's gonna do a breathalyzer on him and she's gonna know we snuck beer from Red's fridge and…" Hyde smacked Eric on the back of the head.

"It's Kelso." Hyde said. "We just tell her he fell off the water tower and she won't blink an eye."

"Hyde's right Eric." Fez said. Eric sighed.

"Let's go guys." He said. He slid down the ladder to where Kelso was. "Hey man, can you get up?" He asked. Hyde, Cas, and Fez were right behind him.

"I think so." He said. He stood up and they saw that his arm was really broken.

"Damn!" The other three said as one. Eric looked back at them before leading Kelso to the Vista Cruiser. They followed them to the car, Hyde and Cas laughing along the way. They could've almost been like brothers if Cas wasn't really from someplace else.

So I noticed that like once a season Kelso fell off the water tower, so I decided to add that to this chapter. My lil sis thought it was funny. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I miss Cas so much, but this is actually very comfortable. _Gabe thought as he was being carried throughout the land. He still wondered where Cas was, and wasn't going to rest until he found him, but as long as he wasn't having to walk, he was happy. His belly was full from that food he had been given earlier that actually tasted pretty good despite the look. He was kinda sleepy again after eating.

"Hey guys, we should probably be heading someplace for the night." Misty said as she scanned the horizon. "It's getting dark fast."

"According to the map, there's a motel not far from here." Brock said as he read the map. "We should get there soon."

_I don't want to go to a motel. _Gabe thought. _I need to find Cas._ That's when Gabe made a dramatic decision. He jumped off of Ash's shoulder and started running. Ash turned around and saw him running.

"Pickachu!" He yelled as he saw him running. "Come back here!"

_Gotta…find…Cas…_ Gabe said as he ran. He could hear Ash, Misty, and Brock right behind him. That's when he noticed the strange light. _What the…_ He began to say when suddenly he saw the scene around him began to change. He felt himself changing from the little Pokemon to something else. Gabe opened his eyes, relieved to see that he had hands again and they weren't that of a cartoon. A redheaded woman walked over to where he was. That's when he realized he was in a hospital.

"So, how are you feeling today?" She asked. Gabe stared at her. He had no idea where he was.

"Um…good, I guess." She smiled as she wrote on a clipboard.

"Doctor Foreman says that you're making great leaps since when you came in." She said as she patted his shoulder. "Good job."

"Um…thanks." Gabe said. She smiled and left the room. Where was he? That's when he looked out to see a familiar face walking through the crowd.

Okay, so has anyone else realized that there's an Eric Foreman on House and an Eric Foreman on That 70's Show. I had a moment when I heard that. Now if Hyde would jusst show up somewhere *sighs* I love Hyde. Anyway, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Gabriel?" Bobby asked as he saw the newest patient that had supposedly been here months. "How the hell did you get here? Where did you come from?"

"One, I don't know. Two, you wouldn't believe me if I told you so let's just leave it at that." He looked around. "Have you seen Cas?" He asked. Bobby shook his head no.

"You're the first one I've seen." Bobby said. Gabe closed his eyes. Then he reopened them and looked back at Bobby.

"We have to get out of here." Gabe said. "I have to find Cas soon."

"Just relax Gabe." Bobby said. "We're gonna find him and the Winchesters too. We just need to put our heads together and think." He set down by Gabe. Gabe nodded his head, not knowing how this place was working. In his world, all he had to do was snap his fingers to be transported from point A to point B. This, not so much.

"I wonder where they are." Gabe said. He stared out the window. "I wonder if Cas is safe."

"I'm sure he's safe." Bobby said. "I'm worried about Sam and Dean too. They disappeared before us, which means they could have been in several different places by now." He added. Gabe nodded his head. Sam had been the closest to Cas when he sent them into the TV universe, so it was hard telling what had happened to them. "But we're going to find them. We just have to work a little bit."

"Yeah." Gabe said. "I just hope we're not too late when we finally find them."

"You and me both Gabe. You and me both." And that's when a third familiar person appeared right before their eyes.

Who is the familiar eyes that appear? It could be one of three people. Let the guesses begin! LOL! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Oh thank god!" Dean said as he ran into the room where Gabe and Bobby were both in. They looked at him with shocked eyes. They weren't really expecting him to show up here, but then again, they weren't really expecting to see each other here. "Have you guys seen Sam?"

"Nope." Bobby said as he walked towards Dean.

"Are…are you walking?" Dean asked Bobby. He nodded his head. "It's…good seeing you at eye level again man." Bobby stuck his tongue out at him. Dean couldn't help but laugh. That's when Gabe cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, I don't know if you realize this but we're kinda missing two people here. We can't exactly just sit around with our thumbs up our asses, hoping that they show up here soon. We may not be as lucky!" That's when the young lady who had been taking care of Gabe earlier came in.

"House, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought Cuddy told you to do clinic duty today. Not make rounds." Bobby glared at her for a moment before speaking.

"You're not my mother." Bobby said. "Because if you were, I'd probably still be breast feeding." She rolled her eyes and left the room. Bobby looked back at Gabe and Dean. "We have got to get the hell out of here. I'm sounding more like an ass than normal. I'm starting to sound more like…you." Bobby said, pointing at Dean. Dean flipped him off. But then, suddenly, he swore that he could smell…salt water?

"You guys smell that?" He asked. Gabe and Bobby both took a deep breath before looking back at him.

"It smells like cold water and fish." Gabe said. Bobby nodded his head in agreement. That's when the three of them suddenly felt totally wobbly and Dean fell down, only to look up to see someone standing there.

"How the hell did you three get on my boat?"

Haha, they all got thrown onto a boat. Now who's is it? Cuz they're on a boat! Lol. I just felt like doing that. Please review…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He reached forward to touch Sam's head of hair…or lack there of. Sam slapped his hand away and pushed him against the side of the cabin. "It's me Sammy. It's Dean."

"Quit calling me Sammy." Sam growled at him. "My name is Sam. And I have _no _idea who the hell you are!" Gabe went forward and pried Sam's hands off of Dean, pulling him away from the unsuspecting Winchester, who probably had a new bruise to add to his list. "Let go of me! Andy! Jonathan! Guys!" Sam yelled out. He started throwing punches at people. Bobby was back to how he was before he went onto House. That made him totally mad.

"Sam, we need you to calm down for like a minute." Gabe said. They could hear the footsteps on the deck of the people that Sam had yelled for. "We need to get him to calm down right now."

"I'll handle this." Dean said. He went to Sam, wrapped his hands in Sam's shirt and placed a kiss on his lips. Sam's eyes were first wide with shock, then he closed them and leaned into the kiss. When they broke apart, Sam had remembrance in his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he looked at him. Dean smiled.

"Nope." He said. "The Easter Bunny." He said. Sam hit his arm in a playful gesture. That's when Andy and Jonathan appeared.

"Sam, you okay?" Andy asked. Sam nodded his head yes. "Who are these people?" Sam looked at Bobby, Dean, and Gabe, not really having an explanation for the fact that there were three new people on the deck of the boat.

"Uh, stowaways." Sam said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. Andy and Jonathan stared at them. "I'll take them down below." With that, Sam was taking the three below deck as quickly as he could. Once they were out of earshot, he started to talk. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"We'll compare war stories later." Dean said. "Right now, we have to figure out what to do and where the hell Cas is."

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Sam asked. Everyone nodded. They had no idea where Cas could be. And Dean didn't really like it here on this boat in the middle of wherever.

"Can we leave soon?" Dean asked.

"I hope so." Gabe said. Because that's when Andy appeared with handcuffs at the top of the stairs.

Oh no! Let's hope that Dean has his lock-pick kit with him. Because if he doesn't, they might all end up in trouble. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cas laughed at Kelso has he went about, again, trying to make up a story that would convince his dad. Of course, his dad already knew that he had fell off the water tower numerous times, but Kelso still tried to cover up. It was quite a funny situation he had gotten himself into.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Cas laughed. Kelso stuck his tongue out at him.

"The last time we did something this idiotic was when Foreman and me dropped a bowling ball on the couch and it crashed into the TV." Hyde laughed. Eric glared at him for a bit before looking back at Kelso. He was so glad that the girls weren't here, because they were here the last time Kelso broke his arm falling off the water tower.

"So Michael," Kitty Foreman said as she walked into the room. "What did you do this time? Tip another cow?" She asked. Kelso sighed.

"I fell off the water tower." He said. Kitty shook her head.

"You'd think that you'd learn not to go up there after the last time you fell off of it." She said. She handed him a couple pills. "Take these and go home."

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman." Kelso said. Kitty patted his uninjured shoulder and sent him on his way. She looked back at Eric, Hyde, Cas, and Fez.

"Fez, you go home too." She said. Fez nodded his head and left. She looked from Hyde, to Eric, to Cas, all of which lived within the Foreman household, well, Cas when he was actually still around. "Cas, I know you just got back into town, but you have to be a little more responsible. I don't want to get another call from the sheriff saying that you've been arrested again."

"Sorry Mrs. Foreman." Cas said, hanging his head. Kitty walked up to him and patted him the same way that she had patted Kelso.

"I've told you to call me Kitty." She said. Cas smiled at her before heading to the door with Eric and Hyde.

"Aww." Hyde said, pinching one of Cas's cheeks.

"Aren't you just so precious?" Eric asked as he pinched Cas's other cheek. Cas swatted both of their hands away from his cheeks.

"Shut up guys." Cas said. "You two are so annoying, you know that?"

"But you love us." Eric said.

"You wish." Cas laughed. "Hey Hyde, let's go back to the basement and mess up our brains some more man." Hyde smiled.

"You're speaking the only type of language I understand." Hyde laughed. That's when Cas suddenly got a strange feeling, deep in his gut that moved all the way up to his heart. He didn't know where it came from, because he couldn't think of anyone who actually needed him. Anyone besides this family that he had created when he blew into town like a random windstorm.

"Hey man, you okay?" Eric asked. Cas looked over at him, unaware that he had even spaced out. Cas nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "Let's get home before Red kicks our asses." He went off running towards the Vista Cruiser, Hyde and Eric close to him. The sinking feeling that he had in his stomach was gone before he even reached the back bumper.

Cas is losing all his memories. Let's hope he can get them back. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"**Come on guys," Bobby said from where he set. "If we don't get out of here soon, we're all gonna be in trouble."**

"**They won't arrest Sam." Gabe said. "Just us three. So we have to hide." That's when Andy entered the room. But when he got there, everyone was gone.**

"**I'm never going to get use to this." Dean said. They had transported to someplace else, and this time they were up quite high. Dean looked around to see the tops of trees. Behind him was a crudely drawn pot leaf was behind him. The place looked like it was going to fall apart at any minute, and Dean really didn't want to be anywhere around it if it did. He looked over at Sam and Gabe, who were with Bobby, who was out of his wheelchair again. Lucky for them this time. **

"**Where the hell are we?" Dean asked. Sam looked around. He'd seen this someplace before. He looked at the building, next to a horribly done marking of two lover's names, and saw that it said Point Place, Wisconsin. That's when it his him.**

"**That 70's Show." Sam said. Everyone looked at him. "You know, Eric Foreman, Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart, Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde, and Fez…Whatever. Donna had weird parents, Eric had strict ones, Fez was foreign, Hyde's mom ran away, Jackie was spoiled, Kelso was a total idiot." Sam sad. Dean smiled at him. He remembered this show now. He was obsessed with it when it first came out.**

"**That's great and all, but how is this trivia gonna help us find Cas?" Gabe asked. Bobby pointed up at the water tower they were standing on.**

"**Oh, I think that will." He said. Everyone looked to see in large letters "Cas is the Lizard King! He can do anything!" Dean started to laugh.**

"**Oh my god! Cas is probably such a big stoner here!" He laughed. That's when he remembered future Cas, being high all the time and having orgies with woman that joined his church or cult or whatever. "We gotta find him before he starts blaring Grateful Dead and Pink Floyd."**

"**How hard can he be to find in this town?" Gabe asked. "It doesn't look very big."**

"**It's not the finding him part we have to worry about." Bobby said. Sam nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Then what?" Gabe asked.**

"**It's the getting him to remember us part." Sam said. "We have no idea what's happened to him in this place, whether or not he has his memories, or even if he actually wants to be found. I mean, this is a cool place, minus living with Red Foreman." Dean laughed, but Gabe and Bobby didn't get it. "You know, I thought that Gabe would get it for as much as he watches TV." Sam said. Gabe glared at him, but Sam just gave him a sheepish smile.**

"**Come on guys." Dean said. "Let's go." They all nodded their heads and went towards the ladder…until Sam fell off the water tower.**

**So now Sam falls off the water tower. Shall we see how Dean reacts? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"SAM!" Dean yelled as he watched Sam hit the ground. "Sammy!" He yelled again. He was amazed when Sam pulled himself up off of the dirty ground, dusted himself off, and gave everyone who was still up on the water tower a thumbs up. "Hold on Sammy!" Dean yelled. He was quickly down the ladder. He didn't even remember climbing down it before he was running at Sam, hugging him tight.

"You idiot!" Dean yelled as he hit him in the back of the head. "You could've been killed!"

"It's not my fault." Sam said. "That things a health risk. No wonder Kelso fell off of it so many times." He added. That's when Gabe and Bobby appeared on the ground by them. "So, we have to head into town and find Cas." He added.

"Town's that way." Bobby said. "All the way down that hill." He said, pointing down the hill. "Now does anybody have any idea how we're going to get down there faster than walking?" Sam and Dean looked around and saw something. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Woo!" Dean yelled as the canoe went going down the hill. "Yeah! This is life!" Sam was behind him on roller skates, using a tow rope to pull himself behind the canoe. They had also found a rusted motorcycle that had a side car, which Bobby and Gabe were using. Sam and Dean were having more fun than Gabe and Bobby were, since they had tied the canoe up to the motorcycle and were trying to make sure that the boys didn't go flying down the hill a record speeds. "Havin' fun back there Sammy?" Dean yelled as the wind hit him in the face.

"Oh my god! This is so fun!" Sam yelled back. He was like a little kid all over again, without a care in the world. He was beginning to wonder why he couldn't have got placed here. This show just seemed to take the worry out of everyone. It was the Hakuna Matata of TV shows.

"Hey Bobby, how's about we speed this up a little bit?" Dean yelled. "I'd like to get into Point Place sometime before the eighties hit!" Bobby rolled his eyes but pushed the gas down farther. Gabe grabbed the side of the side car, casting a look over at Bobby as he did. He couldn't believe that Bobby was feeding Dean's need to act like a little kid, but Sam wasn't much better right now. Gabe didn't know that he could even roller stake the way he was right then.

"Hang on guys!" Bobby yelled. "We're comin' up on the road!" And that's when the canoe hit the pavement and sparks stated flying. Bobby slammed on the breaks and everyone stopped. Sam and Dean were both looking at each other, huge, goofy smiles on their faces.

"Let's go again!" Dean said. Sam nodded his head.

"That was so fun!" He said. Gabe and Bobby both sighed.

"We don't have time for this." Gabe said. "Dean, you're going to ride with us. Sam, you're staking to town. We have to find Cas and we have to find him now!"

See, Sam can have fun. It might just be the fact that the place just takes away bad vibes from everybody. Oh well. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day found Cas at the Hub with his friends, sitting in the back with Eric and Hyde while Fez went and played on the pinball machine. The French fries in this place were amazing and the brownies were even better.

"Oh dude, last night was so fun." Cas said as he took a bite of the brownie then ate a couple fries. Hyde nodded his head.

"Totally man." Hyde said as he raised up the milkshake that he had. That's when the door opened and Sam walked in. During the decent towards Point Place, he had got separated from the others. He had walked around town for awhile before he finally found this restaurant. But he really hadn't expected to see Cas when he walked in here.

"Cas?" Sam asked as he bypassed the counter and went to the table Cas was sitting at. "God, we've been looking for you everywhere man!" Cas looked at him strange.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Sam looked somewhat heartbroken by that statement.

"Do I…Cas, it's me. It's Sam." Sam said. "One of your friends." Cas looked at Hyde and Eric.

"These guys are my friends." He said. "I don't know who you are." That's when Donna walked in and set in the booth next Cas, right across from Eric. She looked up at Sam, who was standing there, looking awkwardly out of place.

"Who's this?" She asked. The three guys looked back at Sam.

"He says he's been looking for Cas." Hyde said. "I think he might be a Russian spy." Sam sighed.

"Look Cas, I am not a Russian spy. I am your friend. I've known you for longer than they have. Now you have to come with me. Gabe, Dean, and Bobby are here with me. We've come to take you home." Cas stood up and pushed him.

"My home is here!" Cas yelled. "I have no family other than these guys! They're my friends, my family, the people who were here for me when no one else was! Now get the hell out of here and don't ever come back!" With that, he stormed out of the building. Hyde stood up and wrapped his hands in Sam's shirt, punching him and knocking him out. Eric and Donna went to go found Cas then while Hyde left Sam on the floor. Soon, the ambulance was being called.

So Hyde's very protective of Cas. That's explainable, since in this world Cas has the same life as him pretty much. But did he have to knock the puppy out? Yes, because it wouldn't be Supernatural without some hurt/tied up/dead/messed up Sammy! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I'm fine." Sam said as the paramedic put a cloth over the cut on his forehead. "Just let me go."

"No can do sir." She said. "You were out for about five minutes. And you have a bleeding head wound. I have to take you to the hospital." Sam sighed. "Now what is your name?"

"Adam…I mean Sam Lambert." Sam said, knowing that he wouldn't get caught using a fake ID with that one, because Adam Lambert wouldn't be discovered by America Idol for years.

"Do you have someone we could contact Mr. Lambert?" She asked. To bad this place had no cell phones. They could really use it.

"I was here with my brother, uncle, and a family friend, but we got separated and I have no idea where they are." Sam said. The girl nodded her head.

"Don't worry." She said. "We'll take care of you." She smiled at him. "And Point Place is a small town. It shouldn't be that hard to find your brother."

"How hard can it be to find Sam?" Dean yelled in frustration as Bobby and Gabe went about trying to find money for gas because the motorcycle was out. "This town isn't that big!" He tossed his hands up in the air for affect. Gabe sighed and closed his eyes. That's when Bobby came out of the pawn shop he had went into. This was like they had went back in time instead of just going into a TV show, so they were going to need money.

"They paid two hundred for the guns." Bobby said. "Another seventy-five for that watch." Dean nodded his head. He had bought the watch they had just sold at a pawn shop in Florida. "Now we can fill up the bike and get to work on finding Sam and Cas."

"Come on guys." Gabe said. "Start pushing. We have to get this clunker to a gas station soon." Dean and Bobby nodded their heads and started to push the rusted piece of junk up the hill towards the gas station. They got passed by an ambulance going the other way, unknowns to them it had Sam in the back of it.

"This…thing…is…freakin…heavy." Dean gasped as they made their way to the gas station. "Can't…go…on." He said, sounding like an overdramatic drama queen. As they got to the gas station, Gabe smacked the back of his head.

"Quit sounding like a whiney little bitch." He said. Dean stuck his tongue out at him. Bobby sighed and went to fill up the motorcycle. Someday, he was going to kill the both of them, but then again, slow torture was more of his thing.

Will everyone find everyone? Will Dean stop whining? Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Kitty was working when Sam was brought in for stitches. She took one look at his puppy face and decided to go ahead and take him home to her house of misfits, even if Red did complain. She had problems with letting innocent looking people stay out on the street. And when she saw how sad he looked when no one showed up for him, she insisted.**

"**Mrs. Foreman, really, I'm fine." Sam said. "I can just go stay in a motel room until my brother and uncle come to get me." He added.**

"**No, no, no." Kitty said. "You're not going to go stay in some roach motel." Sam was a little uneasy about this. Hyde had been the one to knock him out. Cas didn't have any idea who Sam was. Red wasn't exactly gonna be too happy about have another teenager hanging out in his home. **

"**Mrs. Foreman…"**

"**Sam." Kitty warned. Sam sighed. He knew he had no choice now. So he followed Kitty out of the hospital.**

"**Sam!" Someone yelled. Sam saw Gabe right then. After Dean started to hyperventilate (though he wouldn't admit that he had) over not being able to find Sam, everyone had split up, but Bobby had locked Dean in a motel room. "Dude, we've been looking all over for you! What the hell?"**

"**Excuse me!" Kitty said. "Who are you?" Gabe looked at her and raised his eyebrow.**

"**Mrs. Foreman, this is a family friend of mine. His name is Gabriel." Kitty smiled.**

"**Oh, like the angel!" Kitty said, absolutely excited. Gabe rolled his eyes but smiled.**

"**Yeah. Like the angel." He said. "Now Sam, you're brother's been looking all over for you. I suggest you come with me." Sam smiled and nodded his head. Kitty looked a little heartbroken. Sam turned back and gently kissed her cheek.**

"**Thanks for the offer Mrs. Foreman. I'll see you around." With that, him and Gabe were off.**

"**What the hell happened to you?" Gabe asked as him and Sam walked to meet up with Bobby. Sam sighed.**

"**I got separated from you guys. So I went to this restaurant…and I saw Cas." He added. Gabe's face seemed to lighten up. "But he doesn't have his memories and one of his friends freakin' hit me." Gabe stopped walking. Sam noticed. "Gabe?"**

"**He…is he gone?" Gabe asked. "Like completely?" Sam sighed.**

"**I don't know Gabe." Sam said. "I wish I did. But we're gonna get him back, I promise." Gabe smiled at Sam.**

"**Bobby's down the road with the bike." He said. "We had to force Dean to go to a motel. He was freaking out about not being able to find you." Sam smiled and blushed while Gabe laughed loudly. "Come on." He said as he hit Sam's shoulder. The two walked the distance to Bobby's bike.**

**Things seem to be looking up, but they have to try to talk to Cas. Please review!**


End file.
